


A Nasty Shock

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [25]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle and Lester embarrass themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nasty Shock

            Lester fumbled the key in the lock and they crashed through the door. It was really something of a wonder, Lester reflected dizzily, that he had managed to stop Jon just shoving him up a wall in the corridor- wait, why had he stopped _now_?

 

            “Oops,” Lyle muttered, sounding embarrassed, and then there was a profound silence.

 

            Liz was staring at them both from where she sat at the large table, her jaw fairly bouncing on the floor from astonishment and reams of GCSE revision spread around her. She was wearing her iPod, which was probably why she hadn’t heard them till they came in and she couldn’t avoid it.

 

            “I... ah, hello, Liz.”


End file.
